escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Horacio Castellanos Moya
|lugar de nacimiento = Tegucigalpa , |fecha de fallecimiento = |lugar de fallecimiento = |seudónimo = |ocupación = Escritor y periodista |nacionalidad = salvadoreño |periodo = |lengua_literaria = |lengua_materna = |género = Novela |movimiento = |obras_notables = |cónyuge = |hijos = |influencias = |influyó = |firma = |premios = Iberoamericano de Narrativa Manuel Rojas, ver todos |página web = |facebook = |twitter = }} Horacio Castellanos Moya (Tegucigalpa, Honduras, 21 de noviembre de 1957) es un escritor y periodista salvadoreño. Biografía thumb|izq|Horacio recibiendo el [[Premio Iberoamericano de Narrativa Manuel Rojas en 2014, en manos de la entonces presidenta de Chile, Michelle Bachelet.]] Castellanos Moya nació en Tegucigalpa, Honduras, país de donde era su madre, pero a los cuatro años de edad la familia se mudó a El Salvador, patria de su padre. Allí realizó sus estudios de primaria y secundaria en el marista Liceo Salvadoreño de la capital y luego ingresó a estudiar literatura en la Universidad de El Salvador, pero en 1979 los abandonó y partió al extranjero, primero a la York University de Toronto, en Canadá y, después, a Costa Rica (1980) y México (1981-1992).«Salvadoreño Horacio Castellanos Moya gana Premio de Narrativa Manuel Rojas», La Tercera, 14.05.2014; acceso 18.12.2015 En México, trabajó como periodista en la Agencia Salvadoreña de Prensa (Salpress) en los tiempos de la guerra civil de El Salvador (país al que regresó por un breve periodo en 1991 con el proyecto fallido de iniciar una revista) y fue redactor de los diarios El día y Excelsior, además de corresponsal del periódico hispano La Opinión de Los Ángeles, California. Fue durante su estancia en ese país que escribió su primera novela, La diáspora, que en 1988 ganó el premio otorgado por la Universidad Centroamericana "José Simeón Cañas". En 1992 vuelve nuevamente El Salvador, pero en 1999 se traslada a España: después de la publicación de su novela El Asco: Thomas Bernhard en San Salvador (1997), su madre recibió amenazas de muerte dirigidas hacia Castellanos debido al contenido con el que trata algunos temas sensibles;«Our Reality Has Not Been Magical» entrevista de Wes Enzinna a Castellanos], Guernicamag, 09.04.2009; acceso 18.12.2015 en 2001 vuelve a residir en Ciudad de México. Entre 2004 y 2006 vivió en Fráncfort, por la invitación del programa Cities of Asylum de dicha ciudad y durante 2009 fue investigador invitado en la Universidad de Tokio. Reside en Estados Unidos, donde enseña en la Universidad de Iowa y es un columnista regular para la revista Sampsonia Way Magazine.Horacio Castellanos Moya columnist profile, Sampsonia Way, s/f; acceso 18.12.2015 Ha sido distinguido con galardones importantes, como el Iberoamericano de Narrativa Manuel Rojas,«El escritor Horacio Castellanos Moya recibe Premio Iberoamericano Manuel Rojas», El Mercurio, 24.10.2014; acceso 18.12.2015 y ha sido miembro de jurados literarios, como del I Concurso Hispanoamericano de Cuento Gabriel García Márquez (2014)«Enlace a la página del premio» Obra publicada ;Novela * La diáspora (1988) * Baile con serpientes (1996) * El Asco. Thomas Bernhard en San Salvador (1997) * La diabla en el espejo (2000), finalista del Premio Rómulo Gallegos en 2001 * El arma en el hombre (2001) * Donde no estén ustedes (2003) * Insensatez (2004) * Desmoronamiento (2006) * Tirana memoria (2008) * La sirvienta y el luchador (2011) * El sueño del retorno (2013) ;Cuento * ¿Qué signo es usted, niña Berta?, 1981, Tegucigalpa, Guaymuras, 167 págs; 1988, San Salvador, UCA, 138 págs ** Contenido: "¿Qué signo es usted, niña Berta?"; "Simulacro"; "Como si lo hubieramos jodido todas"; "Los predicadores"; "Navidad"; "Equipo de trabajo"; "Noche de birrias"; "La Chelita"; "El coronel"; "Al recibir Luis por fin un juguete"; "La movilización"; "Los refugiados"; "Feria de artesanías" * Perfil de prófugo, 1987, México, Claves Latinoamericanas, 96 págs ** Contenido: "Perfil de prófugo"; "Advertencia"; "En guinda"; "Informe"; "Encierro"; "El poeta y el comandante"; "Percance"; "Idéntica a Edwige Fenech" * El gran masturbador, 1993, San Salvador, Arcoiris, 126 págs ** Contenido: "Variaciones sobre el asesinato de Francisco Olmedo"; "Torceduras"; "Némesis"; "Paternidad"; "El gran masturbador" * Con la congoja de la pasada tormenta, 1995, San Salvador, Tendencias, 1995, 127 pags ** Contenido: "Con la congoja de la pasada tormenta"; "Todo comenzó de esa manera"; "Key Largo"; "Truene"; "Solititos en todo el universo"; "Poema de amor" * Indolencia, 2004, Antigua -Guatemala-, Ediciones del Pensativo, 168 págs * Con la congoja de la pasada tormenta. Casi todos los cuentos, 2009, Barcelona, Tusquets, 308 págs ** Contenido: "Indolencia"; "Perfil de prófugo"; "Una pequeña libreta de apuntes"; "Hipertenso"; "Tonto y feo"; "El gran masturbador"; "Variaciones sobre el asesinato de Francisco Olmedo"; "Némesis"; "Informe"; "Con la congoja de la pasada tormenta"; "Poema de amor"; "Percance"; "Idéntica a Edwige Fenech"; "Torceduras"; "Paternidad"; "Key Largo"; "Truene"; "Solititos en todo el universo"; "Madruguete"; "Paredes delgadas"; "El pozo en el pecho"; "Amaranta" ;Ensayo * Recuento de incertidumbres: cultura y transición en El Salvador (1993) * Breves palabras impúdicas: un ensayo y cuatro conferencias (2010)«Espiche el enlace y si quiere podrá leer el libro» ** Contenido: "La guerra: un largo paréntesis"; "Breves palabras impúdicas"; "Política, humor y ruptura"; "El cadáver es el mensaje: apuntes sobre literatura y violencia"; "Lo político en la novela latinoamericana". * La metamorfosis del sabueso: ensayos personales y otros textos (2011) ** Contenido: Primera parte: Breves palabras impúdicas. "La guerra: un largo paréntesis"; "Breves palabras impúdicas"; "Política, humor y ruptura"; "El cadáver es el mensaje: apuntes sobre literatura y violencia"; "Lo político en la novela latinoamericana"; "El lamento provinciano"; "De cuando la literatura era peligrosa"; "El escritor y la herencia"; "En los linderos del asombro". Segunda parte: La metamorfosis del sabueso. "La metamorfosis del sabueso (Elias Canetti)"; "Correrías de cortesanos (madame de Stäel y Voltaire)"; "Pleito de poetas: el clérigo versus Lady Macbeth (Ernesto Cardenal y Rosario Murillo)"; "Intelectuaes (Paul Johnson)"; "Brevedad y largueza"; "Coincidencias"; "Nietzsche, aforismo y estilo romano"; "Al filo de los cuarenta (Cyril Connolly)"; "Dos necrológicas (Roberto Armijo y Roberto Castillo)"; "Malraux: una vida exagerada"; "Kertész o el hombre marcado"; "La fatalidad congénita (Juan Carlos Onetti)"; "La tragedia del hereje (Roque Dalton)"; "Tres textos sobre Bolaño". Tercera parte. "La senda de Kenzaburo Oe: del shock a la aceptación". * Cuaderno de Tokio. Los cuervos de Sangenjaya (2015) ;Otros * Poemas (1978) * La margarita emocionante (seis poetas) (1979), antología poética que compiló y en la que Castellanos Moya se incluyó a sí mismo, así como también a los siguientes poetas salvadoreños: Miguel Huezo Mixco, Mario Rodríguez Mejía; Roger Lindo; Nelson Brizuela y Roberto Quezada) * Cinco poetas hondureños (1981) (selección y prólogo de Hernán Antonio Bermúdez) Una antología que incluye además a los poetas: Alexis Ramírez, Rigoberto Paredes, José Luis Quesada y Ricardo Maldonado * El asco: tres relatos violentos (2000) (Incluye: "Variaciones sobre el asesinato de Francisco Olmedo"; "Con la congoja de la pasada tormenta"; "El asco") ;Textos de ficción en antologías * 1988, Antología del cuento hondureño (Jorge Luis Oviedo, ed.) Tegucigalpa, Editores Unidos (Incluye: "Como si lo hubiéramos jodido todas") * 1989, El Muro y la intemperie: el nuevo cuento latinoamericano (Julio Ortega, ed.) Hanover, N.H., Ediciones del Norte * 1997, Las horas y las hordas: antología del cuento latinoamericano del siglo XXI (Julio Ortega, ed.) México, Siglo XXI (Incluye: "El gran masturbador") * 2000, Cuentos centroamericanos (Poli Délano, ed.) Barcelona, Andrés Bello * 2003, Los centroamericanos: antología de cuentos (José Mejía, ed.) Guatemala, Alfaguara (Incluye: "Solititos en todo el universo") * 2003, Pequeñas resistencias 2: antología del cuento centroamericano contemporáneo (Enrique Jaramillo Levi, ed.) Madrid, Páginas de Espuma * 2004. Cicatrices, un retrato del cuento centroamericano (Werner Mackenbach, ed.) Managua, Anamá (Incluye: "Paternidad") * 2004, Granta en español / 3, la última frontera, (Valerie Miles y Aurelio Major, eds.) Barcelona, Planeta (Incluye: fragmento de Insensatez) * 2004. Narrativa contemporánea de la América Central: antología (Manuel Salinas Paguada, ed.) Comayaguela, Multigráficos Flores * 2007. Cuentos eróticos de San Valentín (Ana Estevan, ed.) Barcelona, Tusquets (Incluye: "Paredes delgadas") * 2007. Words without borders: the world through the eyes of writers: an anthology (Samantha Schnee, Alane Salierno Mason and Dedi Felman, eds.) New York, Anchor Books * 2007. Tiempo de narrar: cuentos centroamericanos (Francisco Alejandro Méndez, ed.) Guatemala, Piedra Santa * 2012. Puertos Abiertos, antología de cuento centroamericano (Sergio Ramírez, ed.) México, F.C.E. * 2013. The contemporary Spanish-American novel: Bolaño and after (Will H. Corral, ed.) New York, Bloomsbury Academic * 2014. A thousand forests in one acorn: an anthology of Spanish-language fiction (Valerie Miles, ed.) Rochester, NY, Open Letter ;Textos de no ficción en antologías * 2004. Los escritores y la creación en Hispanoamérica (Fernando Burgos, ed.) Madrid, Castalia * 2010. Con la sangre despierta : el primer arribo a esa ciudad narrado por once escritores latinoamericanos (Juan Manuel Villalobos, ed.) México D.F. Sexto Piso (Incluye: "Toronto, 1979") Premios y reconocimientos * 1998: Premio Nacional de Novela Universidad Centroamericana "José Simeón Cañas", por La diáspora * 2009: XXVIII Northern California Book Award, por Insensatez * 2014: Premio Iberoamericano de Narrativa Manuel Rojas Referencias Enlaces externos * Biografía en escritores.org * Hechos, libros y análisis de la obra de Horacio Castellanos Moya en alemán y español * Video-entrevista con el autor. Parte 1/3 * Análisis de la narrativa de Horacio Castellanos Moya * Una excelente video-lectura del primer capítulo de la novela Insensatez(2005) * Alfredo Hernández * Insensatez Categoría:Tegucigalpenses Categoría:Escritores de El Salvador Categoría:Premio Iberoamericano de Narrativa Manuel Rojas Categoría:Periodistas de El Salvador Categoría:Escritores en español Categoría:Novelistas de El Salvador Categoría:Cuentistas de El Salvador